Cumpleaños
by lobunaluna
Summary: ¿Que tan dificil puede ser preparar un cumpleaños? Regalo de cumpleaños para la gran autora Yuri 18 y Tsuki 500.


_Saint Seiya es Masami Kurumada._

_El OC, **Meryl**, no me pertenece es de **Yuri18 y Tsuki500**_

* * *

_El presente fic, es un obsequio de cumpleaños a la gran escritora Yuri18 y Tsuki500._

* * *

_Nota: Para conveniencia de la historia, ignorare lo acontecido en la historia de la autora ya mencionada xD._

_Cumpleaños._

Camus miro dentro de la habitación, Meryl dormía profundamente. Cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y volvió a la sala. En ella, Mu trataba de mantener el silencio. Los otros jóvenes, miembros de la orden dorada, armaban un barullo absoluto. Camus agradecía el sueño pesado de su hermanita o mejor dicho que Milo jugara con ella hasta que la niña no fuera capaz de estar un minuto más de pie. Había que reconocer que a la hora de cansar a los niños, Milo era un experto.

-Shhh…-Camus chito a sus amigos y camaradas- que este dormida, no quiere decir que no vaya a despertar.

-Ya… guarden silencio-ordeno Mu, los otros jóvenes se callaron de inmediato.- gracias.

-Mañana es cumpleaños de Meryl-informo el muchacho.- por lo tanto, les pediré su ayuda… Sé que será mucho trabajo, porque quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Camus… es solo una fiesta-Aldebarán sonrió- somos caballeros dorados, hacer una fiesta sorpresa para una niña chiquita, no es tan difícil…-Camus soltó un suspiro, pero ignoraba si ese suspiro era por cansancio o por resignación.

_Mañana siguiente._

La niña se revolvió dentro de su cama, hasta que recordó que día era. Se levantó haciendo garla de su más bella sonrisa. Se vistió y se arregló, solita, el cabello. Hoy cumplía un año más, hoy era una niña más grande. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor. No había olor a quemado, eso quería decir que Milo se encontraba en Acuario.

_Comedor._

-Buenos días.-dijo la pequeña, mientras entraba a la habitación y sonreía a sus hermanos. Camus como simple respuesta, hizo un movimiento de la cabeza y Milo le sonrió, mientras se metía una tostada entera en la boca.

-Milo, come como una persona normal-le reprendió Camus, mientras bajaba su taza de café.-le das malos ejemplos a Meryl.-le reprendió el guardián de Acuario.

-En eso estas en un error.-le informo el escorpio- le estoy enseñando, como NO se debe comer una tostada.-le guiño el ojo a la pequeña, que soltó una pequeña risita.- ¿Qué hacemos hoy?-Pregunto Milo al aire, la niña sonrió. Tenía varias ideas de que hacer en el día de su cumpleaños.

-Yo tengo guardia, como todos los días al igual que tu…-Comento fríamente Camus, su hermanita le miro con pena. Pensó que su hermano haría la excepción en su cumpleaños- además, no es un día festivo ni nada… Es un día normal.

-Cierto, todavía falta para el cumple de Meryl-comento Milo- ahora que recuerdo, todavía ni siquiera te compre regalo-le sonrió a la niña, que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar. ¡Habían olvidado su cumpleaños!- te prometo que será un regalo tan grande, que no entrara por la puerta-le guiño el ojo a la niña, quien solo se limitó a embozar una triste sonrisa y a retirarse.

-Me duele, verle tan triste.-comento Camus, cuando estuvo seguro que su hermana ya se había alejado.

-Le veras sonreír como nunca, dentro de unas horas.-le informo Milo, para que su amigo olvidara momentáneamente el asunto.

_Escaleras de Acuario._

-Se olvidaron mi cumpleaños.-la niña se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos- ¿cómo pudieron olvidarlo…?-escucho un ruido de pisadas metálicas, por miedo a que su hermano le viera llorando corrió a esconderse tras un pilar. Al poco tiempo, pasaron Aldebarán y Mu. Le llamo la atención que Mu, ocultara algo bajo su capa. Pero prefirió no salir, esperaría a que regresaran. Les vio entrar en la zona privada de Acuario. De seguro iban a buscarla, ellos sabían que su cumpleaños era en esa semana. Y si… Se limpió la cara y entro corriendo a la zona privada.

_Sala._

-Ten cuidado Camus, es un libro manuscrito muy delicado. Le traían envuelto en mi capa, porque tengo la sensación que puede dañarse fácilmente-escucho la niña, apenas entro a la sala- ¿Crees que puedas restaurarle?-Meryl, vio a su hermano revisar un libro con aspecto deteriorado.- hoy parto para Jamir, con Aldebarán, por lo tanto, si podría ser posible, me gustaría saber…

-¿Si lo podre restaurar antes de tu regreso?-pregunto el Acuario.- no esta tan deteriorado como parece.-informo el joven, Milo estaba a solo unos pasos de él, con las manos en la espalda.-claro, hoy no tengo nada relevante que hacer… En mi descanso le echaré una ojeada… ¿Sucede algo Meryl?-pregunto cordialmente, cuando vio a su hermanita parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Se van?-pregunto la chiquilla, de ojos celestes, al par de amigos. Los dos asintieron.- ¿Cuándo regresan?

-En una semana, para tu cumpleaños-informo el sonriente Aldebarán. La niña, contuvo el impulso de hacer otra mueca de desilusión. Todos están creídos, que todavía falta para mi cumple.-te traeremos un regalo de ahí…

-Está bien…-la niña se retiró. Cuando se fue, Milo saco la torta de cumpleaños de su espalda. Esta estaba envuelta en una caja de cartón.

-Por poco y nos descubre con las manos en la masa…-comento, mientras depositaba la torta con cuidado.- Camus, la mantendrá fresca con su cosmos.

-Nosotros iremos a comprar los globos a Rodorio… y otras cosas que los niños suelen gustar tener en las fiestas.-informo el tranquilo Mu.

-También compraremos aperitivos para nosotros-informo Aldebarán- me da pena, tener que andar ocultándole cosas…

-Valdrá la pena, luego sonreirá como nunca-informo Milo, quien también sentía "cositas" por andar fingiendo que no se habían acordado de su cumpleaños.

_Escaleras._

Meryl comenzó el descenso por las escaleras de Acuario. De seguro, Aioria no se había olvidado que día era… Aioria era un buen muchacho, sentía pena con eso de que algunos le dedicaran miradas ponzoñosas. Pero parecía ser que, a Aioria, no le molestara ese tipo de miradas.

_Casa de Capricornio._

-Entonces, hoy a las 7…-le llego el retazo de una conversación que mantenía el caballero de Capricornio.

-Sí, hoy a las siete y no te olvides Shura…-escucho que decía el temible caballero de Cáncer.

-No me voy a olvidar, sé muy bien que hoy…

-SHURA, GUARDA SILENCIO QUE SE SUPONE DEBE SER SORPRESA.-Escucho que bramaba el caballero de Piscis. La niña se quedó estática, al ver a los tres mayores, quienes le dedicaron miradas serias.

-¿Qué cosa tiene que ser sorpresa?-pregunto la pequeña niña. Al que la curiosidad le había ganado, sabía que no hallaría ninguna respuesta de esos tres.

-Nada que te incumba a una mocosa metiche.-le gruño Mascara, Meryl se apresuró a salir de la vista de esos tres.- A ustedes ¿les pagan por idiotas o lo hacen por deporte?-pregunto un tanto rabioso- entre tú-miro a Shura- y el rosita van a arruinarlo todo… Por poco y se entera que estábamos hablando de la fiesta.

_Casa de Virgo._

Meryl, luego de atravesar las vacías casas de Sagitario, Escorpio y Libra. Llego a la sombría casa de Virgo. Shaka no estaba a la vista, al principio, pero le termino hallando en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-Buenos días, señor Shaka…-saludo la niña tímidamente.

-¿Por qué crees que son buenos días?-pregunto el rubio, sin abandonar su posición- el concepto de un buen día, puede variar. Nada es bueno y nada es malo.-la niña le miro con cara de no entender.- No está bien, usar las palabras, "buenos días". Porque para lo que alguien debe ser bueno, para otra persona puede estar en el concepto de palo.

-Aja…-logro decir la pequeña.- nos vemos luego, señor Shaka.-comenzó a seguir su camino.

-Tampoco debes dar por sentado, que nos veremos luego.-le informo el Virgo, la niña se apresuró a salir de ahí. No quería escuchar otra ambigüedad del rubio guardián.- ya puedes salir Aioria.-el chico salió del escondite improvisado.

-Pensé que te desharías rápido de ella.-informo el chico, que en una de sus manos llegaba un objeto envuelto en papel de regalo.

-Esta vez, tardo más de lo acostumbrado.-informo el sereno rubio- ya que vas para Acuario, ¿puedes llevar el mío?-El de Leo le miro, un tanto estupefacto- sí, escuchaste bien.-comento, al darse cuenta de las razones del silencio del heleno.- Dije que si puedes llevar el regalo que le compre, a la niña, a Acuario...

-Pensé…-comenzó el avergonzado heleno.

-Pensaste mal-le notifico el rubio- está sobre la mesa del comedor.-el chico se apresuró a alejarse e ir en busca del regalo- hay veces que siento, que me tratan de insensible.-mascullo por lo bajo.

_Pradera._

Aioria no estaba en Leo, Camus y Milo se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. Mu y Aldebarán, aparte de olvidarse, se irían a Jamir y no regresarían en una semana. La niña lloriqueaba en silencio, de los otros cuatro no podía decir nada. Si, se había divertido un poco en compañía de Shura y Afrodita, pero más no podía esperar. El sol comenzó a ocultarse, por lo cual comenzó el camino de regreso a Acuario.

_Casa de Acuario._

El globo salió volando, emitiendo su típico chillido, y se escapó por la ventana. Realmente, por más caballeros dorados que fueran. Inflar globos, no era lo suyo. Los que Camus inflaba, se reventaban por que el aire frio afectaba al huele en que estaban hechos y los que Aioria inflaba reventaban ante el contacto "eléctrico" de las manos del chico. En cuanto al resto, cuando intentaba inflar los globos o salían volando, como el recientemente mencionado o sus dedos se trababan con el huele al atarle.

-Pero que mierda…-Mascara no era capaz, de liberar uno de sus dedos del nudo- esto es un insulto…-Destrabo su dedo, pero el globo tuvo la desdicha de ir a parar contra una de las puntas filosas de la armadura de Afrodita.-PERO CARAJO.-Se dio vuelta y soltó un par de insultos en Italiano. Vio que Shaka, comenzaba a inflar un globo color rosa y como este se desinflaba de golpe cuando, por que el virginiano se acaba de aspirar todo el aire. No pudo evitar estallar en risas, cuando el joven comenzó a toser.

-Puedes ser más cuidadoso.-le pregunto Camus, que colgaba los pocos globos que si habían podido inflar y habían seguido intactos.- La fiesta sorpresa es en un rato…

-¿Fiesta sorpresa?-pregunto una voz infantil de golpe.- ¿no se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños?-todos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con la radiante sonrisa de la menor.

-No, no nos olvidamos de tu cumpleaños-informo Camus, mientras bajaba de la silla.- Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo, para luego agacharse y abrazar a su hermanita.

_Fin._

_¡Feliz Cumple!_


End file.
